Power Rangers Nightforce
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Stanley the Echidnahog, who has become a vampire, forms a 3 man team of Power Rangers to stop the alien army of Malakor


Hello, people of DeviantART and FanFiction. Nathan Ralls with a new fanfiction called "Power Rangers Nightforce", basically, Stanley the Echidnahog, who has become a vampire, forms a 3 man team of Power Rangers to stop the alien army of Malakor

Cmara owns the Sonic TNG Children, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, Saban owns Power Rangers.

I own My Ocs.

I wonder if I can ask WOLFWATCHER12 to make a logo on DeviantART.

"Director Hellsing, was it sound for Seras to make an eleven-year-old child and his older sister into vampires?" said Walter C. Dornez

"They were too injured to continue conflict with those Millennium soldiers. And Stanley lost a lot of blood when he got shot in the arm." said Integra

"I see." said Walter.

"Stanley's body rapidly evolved into a daywalker vampire that has all of a vampire's strengths, yet none of their weaknesses, Anna, Alucard and Seras are the same." explained Integra.

"Incredible." said Walter

"However, instead of drinking blood to collect information like any other daywalker, Anna rips her victims to shreds and devours their remains." said Integra

"Mrs Integra, I have gotten a message that all of Millennium's members were somehow killed." said Fargason.

"Come again?" said Integra, who was flabbergasted.

"Yes," said Walter "Somehow, a comet of supernatural proportions has came out of nowhere, and WHAMMO! Smashed into the Millennium airship, killing everybody inside."

"That comet was traveling at the speed of light." said Pip Bernadette, "The minute it connected with Millennium's zeppelin, it felt like a freight train obliterating a brick wall."

"Let's envestigate it further." said Integra.

With that, the heroes then went to investigate the crash site of the comet.

(OP Song: "Byakuya~true light" by Minamoto Shunichi)

(**Kanashii hodo hikaridashita shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare**)

Logo Appears

(**Tsumetai taiyou ni terasarete'ta, Kainarasareta jiyuu ga atta**) It shows Stanley, Alucard and Seras obtaining their morphers, and Malakor and his army attacking Earth.

(**Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru, MASUKU o hazushihajimeta My Soul**) It shows Alucard, Seras and Stanley about to transform into Ranger Form.

(**Kuzurete yuku kabe no mukou wa, Zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru**) It shows Alucard, Stanley and Seras fighting the Nightmare Army's forces, and the Nightforce Megazord being formed as Luke reveals himself to be the Nightforce Silver Ranger with the Silver Raven Zord

(**Mitasarenai kokoro aru nara, Tobitateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e**) It shows the Rangers' allies, Integra, Walter, Pip, Luke, Jan and Schrodinger.

Chapter 1: Nightforce, Altogether!

"Let's move, people! Go, Go, Go!" yelled Stanley

"Now who died and made YOU leader?" said Anna

"I SAID MOVE YOUR HIDES, BEFORE I BEND YOU LIKE TAFFY!" barked Stanley

Anna, Alucard and Seras sprinted out the door.

"Sheesh. Remind me not to get on Stanley's bad side." said Integra

With that, they made it to the crash site.

They then heard a "kaff! Kaff!"

"There's some survivors!" said Walter

Luke, Jan and Schrodinger climbed out of the wreckage, coughing up a storm.

Luke, Jan and Schrodinger joined the Hellsing organization as new members.

"Right, so that comet harbored a demon king named Malakor. His army wreaked havok in 18th century England, in Arthurian times." said Jan. "Until Merlin's great-grandson sealed him away."

"However, Malakor's army was brought back, and he killed the Major and most of his men, all but me, Jan and Schrodinger." said Luke.

"We have decided something." said Schrodinger as he, Luke and Jan faced Stanley, Alucard and Seras.

"You 3 are the Power Rangers." the 3 ex-Millennium soldiers spoke.

"Whoa, us?" said Stanley

"Alucard, your Super Speed will tear foes asunder, like the Red Raven Zord, you lead the team as the Nightforce Red Ranger." said Luke.

"Stanley, your Super Reflexes will bewilder your opponents, with the fury of the Spider Zord, you are the Nightforce Blue Ranger." said Jan

"Seras, your Super Strength will crush your foes like grapes, using the power of the Bear Zord, you will be the Nightforce Yellow Ranger." said Schrodinger

With that, Schrodinger handed them each a Mystic Morpher like cellphone

"These," said Luke "Are your Night Morphers."

That's when the alarm sounded.

"Oh, no! The alarm!" said Jan

"Malakor has sent a Nightmare Monster!" said Schrodinger

"Should have guessed." said Luke "The Venus Fly-Trap Nightmare."

The screen showed a humanoid Venus fly trap.

"Go, Rangers!" said Jan

With that, Stanley, Alucard and Seras then sprinted out the door.

The Venus-Flytrap Monster had arrived, and was wreaking havoc on the whole area

"Hold it right there, plant-boy!"

The Venus Flytrap Nightmare then saw Alucard, Stanley and Seras.

"Let's do this!" said Seras

With that, the 3 rangers then opened their Night Morphers and pressed "2, 4, 6, 5, 9"

"Nightforce, Power Up!" they spoke

With that, they transformed, they looked like the Red, Blue, and Yellow Psycho Rangers, with Dark Kiva's helmet with the mouth-plate for the Psycho Rangers. Alucard's helmet had a red visor, Stanley's had a blue visor, and Seras' had a yellow visor.

"Speed of the Vampire Bat!" said Alucard "Nightforce Red Ranger!"

"Terror of the Spider!" said Stanley "Nightforce Blue Ranger!"

"Strength of a Bear!" said Seras "Nightforce Yellow Ranger!"

"Power Rangers," said Alucard

"Nightforce!" said all 3 vampires.

"Gyroids!" said Venus Flytrap Nightmare as the grunts arrived, they looked like Putrids with Mooger heads. "Destroy them!"

(OST: "Go, Go Power Rangers" (2014) by Pellek)

Alucard uses his suit's clawed gloves to scratch a Gyroid's face, before swatting it across the face, and he struck down more Gyroids with his super speed.

Seras used her invisibility power to sneak attack a group of Gyroids.

Stanley used his super strength to lift a metal scaffolding "LEAVE THE HEAVY LIFTING TO _ME_!" he yelled as he swung it like a bat, sending some Gyroids flying.

The Venus Flytrap Nightmare walked toward them "Never send Gyroids to do a monster's job!"

"Nosferatu Blade!" said Alucard as he drew a red, straight bladed, bat themed version of the Garuru Saber.

"Spider Line!" said Stanley as he drew a Spider-themed yoyo

"Ursa Ax!" said Seras as she drew an ax

With that, they then executed their finishers.

"Raven Razor!" said Alucard as he slashed the monster 6 times.

"Spider Shot!" said Stanley as he whipped the enemy with his weapon

"Ursa Slasher!" said Seras as she spins like a top, slashing the monster with her weapon.

With that, the monster exploded, and a dark vortex opened.

"_Meus vita rege pro nefario coepto..." _said the monster in Latin as the creature grew to 30 ft. tall

"Whoa! He's huge!" said Seras

"Nightzords, arrise!" said Stanley as the Nightzords appeared, Alucard's was a red colored vampire bat

Stanley's zord was a blue colored black widow spider.

Seras' zord was a yellow colored bipedal bear

The Nightforce Ranger then jumped into their Zords.

"Let's do this!" said Alucard

"ZORDS, COMBINE!"

With that, the Red Vampire BatZord's head folded into the chest as the Bear Zord became the legs and the Spider Zord split in half and formed the arms, and the head of the Megazord, which resembled the head of Gundam Epyon with the face of Gozyujin appeared.

"Nightforce Megazord, Complete!" said Alucard

With that, the Venus Flytrap Nightmare then fought the Megazord, but was beaten back.

"Let's see if the Megazord has any weapons." said Seras.

"Stanley, if you may?" said Alucard.

"Nightforce Blade!" said Stanley as the Nightforce Megazord drew a sword similar to the sword used by the White Tiger Zord in Warrior Mode, but black and dark silver and with a serrated blade.

"C'mon! You really think that overgrown letter-opener can really harm me?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" said Seras.

The Megazord beat down the monster with it's sword.

"Nightforce Megazord!" said Alucard

"Getsuga Tensho!" said all 3 Rangers

With that, the Megazord took to the skies, and sent an energy sword beam at the Venus Fly Trap Nightmare.

"No! How can this be happening!?" said VFTN as electricity danced off of him.

"Checkmate!" said all 3 Rangers.

The Venus Flytrap Nightmare screamed as he fell backwards and exploded.

At the Horror Castle, we see the main villain, and his 5 Generals.

Malakor looked like Master Xandred from Power Rangers Samurai with the head of Moltor from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive and the face of Overlord Inves Baron from _Kamen Rider Gaim_

Malakor's top swordsman, Dark Blade looked like Delu Knight with Koragg's head.

Malakor's sorcerress, Necronica, looked like Necronomica mashed with Necrolai with Rita Repulsa's staff.

Malakor's top gun user, Khyber looked like General Schwarz with the face of Damaras.

Malakor's top assassin, Madrix, looked like Deathstroke, with Zeltrax's head.

"What!?" said Malakor "We lost to a trio of vampires!? Ohhh, boy...there goes my migrane problem..." as he face-palmed.

That's when Malakor gulped and backed away, having another dizzy spell.

"Lord Malakor, remember your blood pressure!" said Khyber

"You wouldn't want another leech treatment, would you, my king?" said Dark Blade.

"Thanks but no thanks, Darkblade." said Malakor.

Malakor's blood pressure would get to the point of dizzy spells and fainting.

Back at London, the Rangers were busy celebrating.

"To our first victory!" said Alucard as he held a cherry coke into the air

"CHEERS!" the gang said as they drank their sodas.

"*BUUURP!* Beg pardon." said Stanley.

Everyone chuckled at this.

"Oh, kid..." said Jan as he facepalmed with a chuckle.

They continued the party.

_Next time, on Power Rangers Nightforce, Stanley has to solve Viral Nightmare's three riddles, or else he'll reduce Neo London to rubble! Go get 'em, Blue Ranger!_

Find out in chapter 2: A Viral Riddle!

Info on the Zords

Red Vampire Bat Zord: Alucard's personal NightZord, it can fly at great speeds and emit a sonic screech, it forms the body of the Nightforce Megazord.

Blue Black Widow Spider Zord: Stanley's NightZord, it can generate artificial webbing, and summon mini versions of itself to swarm an enemy, it forms the arms of the Nightforce Megazord.

Yellow Bear Zord: Seras' NightZord, it is a bipedal bear with super strength, and can mow down enemies with ease. It forms the legs of the Nightforce Megazord.

Nightforce Megazord: The formation of all 3 NightZords, armed with the Nightforce Blade, the Megazord's finisher is it's own version of Getsuga Tensho from _Bleach_


End file.
